elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lupine Menace
The Lupine Menace is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is tasked with slaying "a nasty little bit of fur, a werewolf, that has been harassing some worshippers of Clavicus Vile." Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 1st of Morning Star the Prince of Bargains Clavicus Vile may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild or a temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Clavicus Vile on the 1st of Morning Star. **Speak with Clavicus Vile and accept his task. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Clavicus Vile. **Slay the werewolf identified by Clavicus Vile. *Journey to the town mentioned by Clavicus Vile. **Find and speak with Clavicus Vile's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a temple, or a witch coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 1st of Morning Star, the Agent may receive a vision of Clavicus Vile, who immediately offers them a quest. Clavicus Vile states that "a nasty little bit of fur" has been attacking his "friends," and so requests that the Agent destroys it, in return for a token of his power: The Masque of Clavicus Vile. A Business Arrangement Having accepted Vile's request, the Agent is informed of the location of the "bit of fur," a werewolf, as well as an apostle of the Prince, whom will hand the Agent their reward. With that, the Agent must head to and enter the dungeon in which the werebeast resides and slay it. However, the Agent may encounter several other werewolves, randomly generated among the usual dungeon creatures, and so will have to keep killing until they receive this message: "You have slain the werewolf, as ordered by Clavicus Vile." With that, the Agent must meet with Clavicus Vile's apostle, whom lives in a town mentioned by the Prince. Speaking with the apostle before the time limit expires will complete the quest, with the Agent receiving the Masque in return for slaying the beast. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with the Masque of Clavius Vile by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "I've heard there's some kind of werewolf on the loose around here." or "I hear the werewolf's found a lair in someplace called dungeon." or "Didja hear that howling last night? Wolf howling?" **'Success': "Some kind of weird cult activity started up over by(dungeon)." or "A lot of people feel safer knowing that werewolf is dead." or "You heard about that werewolf some race hunted down?" **'Failure': "Werewolves are real nomads, I guess. I hear our loop moved down south." or "My cousin tells me that our werewolf was spotted down south aways." **'Sanguine's apostle': "That smooth talking description is direction of here in building." or "If you go direction of here in building, just look for a description." **'The Masque of Clavicus Vile': "Supposedly, the Masque enhances the personality of the wearer." Bugs * Dialogue to ask about the Sanguine Rose exists in the game files, but is inaccessible in game. Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests